


demonic beach chickens

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Day At The Beach, Gen, M/M, bolins an idiot, but hes iron's idiot lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Iroh hoped he and his boyfriend might have a relaxing day at the beach. He should have never underestimated Bolin.
Relationships: Bolin/Iroh II (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	demonic beach chickens

It was as Iroh read peacefully under his umbrella that he was alerted by a loud sound in the distance. Oddly enough, it sounded like an agitated flock of pigeon rats.

Prompted by the odd sound, he put down his book and, slowly, peered past the dark lenses of his sunglasses.

Just past a group of mingling teenagers he spotted someone…attempting to feed the rat pigeons?

Confused and not willing to dedicate any of his time to contemplating a reason as to why someone would want to do that, given the infamously volatile nature of rat pigeons, he returned to his book.

Not five minutes later, however, he heard an extremely familiar voice shouting to his left.

“Come here, birds! I have bread!”

Iroh turned in the direction of the noise again, and after reevaluating who just might be dumb enough to try and feed rat pigeons ( he first suspected it was one of the teenagers ), he came to the unsavoury conclusion it was his _delightful_ boyfriend.

The thought of helping Bolin didn’t even cross until he noticed the birds beginning to gang up on him. And even then, he had a bit of a chuckle as he attempted to save him from being mauled to death by demonic beach chickens.

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't know why I can't feed them," said Bolin. 
> 
> "You can't feed them," said iron, as he picked his boyfriend up and over his shoulder, "because they'll most likely rob you of your food and your dignity."
> 
> He couldn't be sure, but he swore he could feel Bolin pouting.


End file.
